Your Mistake
by one-of-a-kind-copycat
Summary: After the Black City, Jon makes a mistake- causing both Trebonds to disappear for years. then, when a mysterios figure kidnaps a page, Jon's past comes to haunt him. first fic, dont hurt me too much. A/G.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alanna stopped walking and leaned toward the closed door. They had just got back from the Black City and she was heading to her rooms. She pressed her ear against the door, wondering where she had heard the voices before.

"…I'm telling you, my Lord, I am not mistaken. He is really a girl. We must not act upon it yet, though. She might do something like flee." Alanna walked away, not bothering to question the conversation she had just overheard, until she had gotten to the end of the corridor, when she finally realized who the voice was. Then, she flew down the hall, into her room, closed the door, and slid down the wall- tears running down her face. 'I've been crying a lot lately,' she thought vaguely. She sat for just one more minute before standing up- a plan forming in her jumbled mind.

The next morning, when Raoul of Goldenlake and Prince Jonathan walked into Page Alan of Trebond room they found it bare of anything but note, pinned to wall above the bed, reading only three word- '_I trusted you_'.

6 Years Later

It had been six years since Alanna was found out as a girl- since she had disappeared to everybody. If she had waited just one day longer to leave- she would have been tried for treason- but she had left and her brother Thom- when hearing of his sisters disappearance, and the reason why- left Tortall immediately, in search for his twin sister. No one ever heard of him again, or, if they did, they said nothing to the Royal family. Soon after the midwinter when 'Page Alan' would have done the Ordeal, the Queen got dreadfully sick, and died. Within six months of her death, the King was found at the bottom of a cliff. They believed he had jumped. Now- with only Prince Jon and Duke Roger left- the kingdom was in a horrible up rise. It seemed as if they were making one mistake after another- and no one had any idea how to solve them.


	2. The Maid and the Beggar

Chapter 1: The Maid and the Beggar

Disclaimer: not mine- wish it was, but it isn't so- there it is.

Chapter 1: The Maid and the Beggar

The old palace maid stumbled, head bent, down the uneven roads of Corus. She stopped in front of a inn, which had a sign hanging crookedly above its door. She looked up and read the sign- 'The Dancing Dove'- before pushing her way into the building.

The inn was in a state of tragedy- or would have been if it had been under any supervision. The maid straightened pushed back her hood- revealing long hair braided down her back and thick, dirty glasses hiding her eyes-and made her way the crowd of drunken men and flower girl. As she wove through the crowd toward the fire place, a few knights sat in the corner, watching her walk toward the 'throne'. She was greeted by the regulars and slapped several untrained hands with the hilt of a dragger. When she reached the light of the fire, she stood in front of the figure in the chair, arms crossed loosely in front of her.

"Hello, King. You aren't going to make an old lady stand all night, are you?" although her voice was old and quiet- the knights could hear every word as if she were standing next to them. The man in the chair jumped up and hugged the lady as though he was hugging a long lost sister.

"May! I didn't except you to come to Corus until midwinter!" The man- known as George Cooper, King of the Thieves- pushed lady into the chair and started whispering urgently to her. A moment later his voice broke out in full again.

"… m'sorry, May, but I put an old beggar in your room tonight. He's only staying for a couple of nights; and he's right nice- on his way to Tyra, trying to find some family." The lady nodded sagely, while saying, "As long as I get the bed."

George's crooked smile came up before he said, "There's a good lass. Now- off to bed with ya'! The Mother only knows how far ya' came from this time!" The lady- May- nodded, stood up, and began to walk to toward the stairs.

When she got there, she turned, grimaced, and said, "And King- it was only from His Royal Majesty, King Jonathan's, palace. I hate going up there- it brings back to many memories of the mistakes everyone made." With that- walked up the stairs and disappeared.

The knights exchanged glances before walking over to there friend. But, just as they got there- there was a loud 'BUMP' from upstairs, followed by a another loud squeal of pain. George looked up at them saying, "I can't tell ya', an' even if I could, I wouldn'," before turning back to the heat.The knights exchanged another quick look, then headed for the door, the palace, and their friend Jon.

A/N- Okay- so I need just a little bit of help. i can't decide if it should A/J or A/G. So if you could review- or message me, or something- I would really be greatful. So- other then that, i hope you like my story, I'm new to this. I know the prolog wasn't that good- but I didn't have the books with me; i had to go dig through packing boxes to find them. so- please review! i like to know who likes my story and who doesn't


	3. Reunions and Conversations

Disclaimer: Still not mine. oh well, better luck next time.

A/N- 'K, Ihave decided on which pairing. I'm really sorry for those of you who picked the other choice, I really couldn't decide which one, 'till my mother told me to just pick one already. so- you'll probably find out the pairing in the next chapter or the one after that. i'm not sure which. oh- thankx to everyone who reviewed! you helped a lot.

As soon as the door closed, strong arms circled around her, and picked her up. Throwing her towards the bed- the man missed by a foot, causing her to land loudly on the floor. As the man sheepishly held out his hand to help her up- he was rapped smartly on the knuckles with the handle of a dagger. The man squealed in pain, before the two finally looked at each other for the first time in three years. The glasses she wore down stairs had floated, a purple glow surrounding them, to a small table in the corner, her hair had become a distinct fire red, but most amazing was her purple eyes. The man was just two inches taller then her- and she was quite short- and had the same purple eyes and red hair. It was obvious that they were related some how.

"So, sister, how's that smiling friend of yours?" His voice was light- as if it was a kind of inside joke. She stood up, sat on the bed, and began to unbraid her hair.

"Evil as always,_ little_ brother," she looked up smirking. The man had an indignant look on his face, while he sat down beside her.

"You're only older by a few minutes; I like to take my time- unlike you. And, yes, Alanna, he does tend to be evil, doesn't he?" The man took a brush and ran it smoothly through her hair. Alanna turned when he finished and smiled at him shyly- like it was something she hadn't done for years and years.

"Thanks for coming, Thom. He's being more evil then before. And- there's a lot of magic around the palace- I mean more then usual! That's the reason I came here tonight, I couldn't stand it anymore; I was sneezing like a dog with stone stuck up its nose." She promptly hugged him, and then pushed him off the bed. She was asleep before she had her boots off. Thom laughed lightly- before taking off the boots, and tucking her under the covers.

"I'm glad your alive, 'Lanna." With that, he made his own bed, and fell into the first restful sleep he was fourteen.

At The Palace

King Jonathan- known as Jon to friends and family- stared at the knights in front of him with raised eyebrows.

"So, your telling me, that you went to the 'Dancing Dove'- which, by the by, we were all ordered never to step foot in again- saw George, who has been the crabbiest person since Ala… we were knighted, act friendly to an old women- who you have no idea who she was?" The two knights nodded excitedly, before the one on the right stopped and said, " No- you forgot that George wouldn't tell us who she was- _and _he didn't throw us out, either."

"Gary, why is this even remotely important?" The King said, addressing the one who had spoke. But Gareth of Naxen didn't answer- the other, just as big, knight did.

"Because, Jon- he didn't _do_ anything. Which means- or we hope it means- that he'll let you back in. Don't know why he would- after what you did to Alan…" the knight looked down, seeming to fight off an emotion of some sort.

"Raoul- how many times do I have to tell you.."

"That it was for the good of the kingdom? You know well enough that Alan was better then most boys in page and squire! So, to answer your question, when you can get Alan or Thom- 'cause it effected him too- to accept your apology, then I'll forgive you, too." The King shook his head at his long time friend, before shooing him and his cousin out of his office and turning back to his paper work. Before long-though- his mind was wondering back to his biggest mistake- telling someone that Page Alan was really Page Alanna.


	4. The Lioness

disclaimer: i woke up and relized that i wasn't Tamora Pierce- i cried for several hours. i might never be the same.

Chapter 3: The Lioness

Alanna- otherwise known as the Lioness- walked calmly through the crowd of people. They parted for her as if she were with the King, or dressed in fine silk; but she was by herself, and wore no more then plain, dirty britches and a short-sleeved, loose fitting, night shirt. She strode through the crowd, bowing back to several children who had stopped their game to bow to the small soon-to-be, twenty year old. Soon, she came to the edge of the crowd and looked south, away from the palace.

Today the pages came back from their trip to the coast- where they had been learning to fight raiders from shore to sea. She had accompanied them once- disguised as a horse handler. She smiled fondly at the memory as King Jonathan, Gareth of Naxen, and Raoul of Goldenlake lead the squires into the city. It was clear that they were excepting applause of some sort- but they got cold silence. Normally- when their Lioness wasn't at home- they would clap polity- some even dog whistled- just to keep appearance. But with their beloved Lioness home- they showed no love for the man that she had been heard ranting about on several occasions; in fact, you could ask any commoner in Corus who was old enough to understand, how the Lioness felt about the king.

It had all started- for the commoners-three years ago, when the Lioness had saved a young girl from a noble with ill intentions. After that- she saved several young boys from some squires. More and more commoners were saved by her, and less and less were attacked by nobles. Soon the lioness was stopping fights between commoners to- making a was so both parties got what they wanted. But it wasn't until she saved two young kids- twins- that she got her name. They were being acted by a bear in the woods- and they claim, that she jumped out of no where- like a lion- and killed the bear, before carrying the kids back to their worried parents.

But the lioness could not stand Corus year round. She would disappear for months before coming home to the Dancing Dove- usually bringing an unusual toy back for the little kids. This time was not different- the day after her arrival, she gave several spinning tops to the children- from Galla. The Lioness new everybody's name, knew all their important news, where they lived and their birthday. Though, if you asked her why she went through all the trouble- she would reply, "I like to believe that if I'm really nice to everybody, they won't betray me again; and to be nice to everybody, you have to know them- and about them." And no ever so much as said one word about her, after hearing that.

Alanna sneezed, and looked sharply at the roof tops. Turning to the man sitting on the horse next to her, she said, "Be ready to pick up some extra passengers, George." The hooded man nodded before saying, "Does that mean that ya'll put 'ur arms 'round me, Lioness?" "Pigs might fly," but she was smiling up at him, as she said it.

There was a sharp whizzing sound, and before the King or George could do anything, Alanna was flying through the air toward a particularly small page who would be just a little shorter then her on the ground. The arrow flew passed them, and before they had even touched the road, she was swinging them onto the back of George's horse. She looked at her former friend calmly and said, "If only you hadn't made that mistake, Highness, none of this would have ever happened." And before he could respond- the horse galloped into the crowd-which parted for it- with the page, the hooded figure, and the strange girl on the back.

As Jon stared at the disappearing horse, Raoul turned toward him and Gary, and asked in wonder, "Wasn't that Alan's old horse?" Gary turned and stared at his friend in shock and amusement, before voicing his thoughts.

"We were just attacked, rescued by an unnamed girl- who happened to have just kidnapped a page- and you recognize the horse she rides as one you haven't seen in six years? Were you dropped on your head as a child!?" Raoul just nodded and began to ride through the pages, calming them down from the excitement, before riding back next to the King.

"What I want to know is- what is this mistake, Jon. I mean- you didn't get her you know- pre..." he was cut off by a quick slap on the back of his head. "Ok- so maybe not."


	5. The letter

Disclaimer: still not mine.

a/n- ok, I would like to say I'm really sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. Usually I'm good about it- my dad is a newspaper editor, and he drilled it in to us- but I've been a bit distracted lately. I promise it will get better- but there will be mistakes, and I need people to point them out to me sometimes- so if you see a mistake, please review and tell me, so I can fix it. And special thanks to Kannibal Klehmenteen- who pointed it out for me. Now… on with the story!

King Jon, Gareth- Gary-, Raoul, Sir Myles of Olau, and Duke Gareth, sat around a map of the city and surrounding areas, looking for possible places the girl might have taken the page, that had been kidnapped just three hours before. They were at a loss at what to do; they had knights, guards, hunting dogs, everything that they had to use, searching everywhere. Sir Myles was just pointing to yet another possibility, when a first year page came running into the room. He bowed excitedly, and ignoring all protocol about addressing the King and Lords, he began to talk rapidly.

"I have wonderful news! Page Lucas is in the dinning room. He just walked through the gates, like nothin' ever happened, said he needed to talk to his Highness, and went to the dining hall!" The five men exchanged surprised glances at the news, before racing like children out of the room; leaving one panting, confused, page in their wake.

--Three hours earlier- Dancing Dove--

Alanna pulled the young, terrified page into the almost empty inn behind her. The bar was still dirty from the night before- looking as if a natural disaster ran its course through the center of the room. Alanna pushed the boy into one of the only standing chairs, and got him a lemonade from the bar. Soon, they both sat across from each other, the page shivering slightly and looking franticly around the bar for an escape, and Alanna watching the door idly. When I man- looking more then several years older then her- walked calmly into the inn and sat, relaxed, on the bar, Alanna finally began to speak.

"What took you so long, George? Oh, never mind- I probably don't want to know. Now, Page- I'm not giving you my name, and you aren't giving me your name, got it?" Receiving a scared nod, she continued, "I'm not going to hurt you, and neither is anyone else- in fact, we wouldn't even have taken you, if we hadn't needed to get a message to the so-called King. Now- lets get you something to eat, get you all comfortable, and tell you what you have to do, and who you have to tell." George plopped a plate of sandwiches in front of them when Alanna got done speaking- snagging the first one for himself. Alanna picked one up, too, and slowly took a bite. It was another minute before the page tentatively took one in his shaking hands. When they had all finished eating, George got right down to business.

"Now, boy, all we want you to do is take this note- the one with the purple dot in the corner, see- to ya' Majesty, give this one- the green dot- to Sir Raoul, but make sure he's 'lone when you do and tell Sir Myles-'That his dearest friend is back in town, and would like to talk about her smiling friend'. Now that's all. Just promise not to tell anyone anything 'bout us, or how to get to this building, got it? Excellent! So- what would you like to do while we let the nobles worry?"

--Back at the Palace--

The King, his friends, and advisors, all skidded to a halt in the page's dinning hall. Seeing them, a small page stood and bowed low to them, and said, "Your Majesty, my Lords," to them.

The King caught his breath again, before saying, "Page- it is nice to see that you are back in our presence and unscathed. We were ever so worried about you. Now, what can you tell us about the girl that took you?" Jon cut through all small talk, and asked about the girl. The boy looked only mildly shocked, and smiled before speaking.

"Oh- well- Majesty, she was very, _very, _nice to me. She even showed me her horse!" The boy, Lucas, crossed his fingers behind his back; he was doing something risking- lying to the King, but George had him- '_I have spies every where, boy, so don't you go telling no body, got it?-_ just before he had dropped him off in front of the guard wall.

"Yes, yes, but what did she look like, where did she take you. You must tell us, Page!" Jonathan was clearly not in a patience mood, as he shouted at the page. The page, however, looked calmly in his eyes as he answered.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry that I can't you that. You see, they have spies everywhere, and they told me, 'just give this letter- the one with the purple dot- to ya' Majesty, boy' and not to tell anyone anything about them, or else." The page finally looked down, and avoided anyone's eyes.

"Well- give my the letter, then, Page." Lucas set the letter in the Kings hand, and he deftly slit the letter open with his dagger, and pulled the letter out….

A/N- please review! I know your there, and reading this, please!


	6. Lady

**Disclaimer:** I am a lot of things- but, sadly, Tamora Pierce isn't one of them.

A/N-Ok- I probably won't update until Monday- because my mom needs my help with the new house, and will be working me dawn to dusk- but I'm going to try and make the that chapter really long- or long on my account.

xxTunstall Chickxx- Jon was frustrated and kinda anxious at the time; even the most well trained people forget their training sometimes. He had the feeling that maybe he new the girl from somewhere.

Now… on with the story!

Chapter 5: Lady Cooper

The letter slipped silently from Jon's hand and floated, gently like a leaf, down to the floor. Raoul bent and picked it up- skimming it while the others looked over his shoulder.

Dear Prince,

Yes- Prince- not King. You will not be King until you gain the approval of your people, and you have yet to try.

Now, Prince, I have an important message for you: You made a grave mistake, six years ago. Now, it's gone too far, and I must step in to save you. You are lucky that I feel the need to save your kingdom for you. I shall send you help- do not turn him away, or I shall think twice before helping you again.

I am sorry for taking your page without asking- but it was the only way to reach you, and I swear on my Mother Goddess, we did not hurt one hair on his head.

Signed,

Mistress Cooper- the Lioness

(A/N-I considered stopping here- but decided not too)

"I think, Majesty, that who ever it is who sent this note, has more knowledge then we do. We should wait for this man she talks about and see what he has to say. In the mean time, we should hold our thumbs and hope for good fortune," Sir Myles stated with a thoughtful look plastered on his face. The King exchanged glances with Gary and Raoul, before replying- his usual calm back in place.

"I agree, Sir Myles, that is our best course of action. We shall wait for this man to come, and hear what he tells us." He politely apologized to the page, and excused himself from the hall; Raoul and Gary following soon after. They walked to the closest available room, which happened to be Gary's. Quickly locking the heavy door behind them, they stared at each other for a full minute, before Raoul spoke.

"Either George has a little sister he never told us about, or we didn't manage to see that he was married." The statement was so simply put, that the three smiled slightly at each other.

"It would make sense. I mean, George's wife must have known Alan- or at least had to have known _about_ her. George must have told her about Alan, and she's doing what he asked. It's no lie that George has spies everywhere- he could easily know about a plot of some sort. But- why on earth did she sign 'the Lioness'?" Gary voiced his opinion a ting of amusement laced in his voice.

"For once- I agree with Gary, Jon." Raoul's answer was full to the brim with laughter. At once they all began to laugh, like they hadn't done in a long time. Finally, Jon got under enough control and stated one simple thing, before starting to laugh again.

"We'll go visit George tomorrow, and ask about his little wife." Not one of the knights saw the small, black, cat, slink through the open window.

It was several hours later, and Raoul was just getting ready for bed, when he heard a soft knocking at his door. Curiosity running through his veins, he got up and opened the door. Standing in front of him was the page that had been kidnapped earlier that day- Lucas of something. Smiling kindly at him, Raoul asked him, "Yes?"

"My Lord- I was told to give you this, when you were by your self, sir. My kidnappers were quite sharp on that point. Here's the letter, sir." The page bowed low, turned, and walked briskly away. Raoul closed the door absently while he looked at the letter. Walking over to his bad, he sat down and opened the letter, wondering what the letter would say.

Raoul-

Please come visit me sometime soon, alone.

-George Cooper

Raoul read through the short message twice, before changing back into his day clothes, and hurrying from the room.

While Raoul was running through the palace- Page Lucas was knocking nervously on Sir Myles' door. When it opened, he tried to hide his nerves so that he could talk in a steady voice. He was glad when he realized his voice was calm and steady- as it had been when he spoke to Sir Raoul not ten minutes before.

"Sir, I was told to give you message from my kidnappers," receiving a nod of encouragement, he went on, "'Tell Sir Myles- that his dearest friend is back in town and would like to talk about her smiling friend'- that was the message, sir." Lucas sighed in relief as the knight gave him a silver coin and told him to get off to bed. He didn't hate his kidnappers- he was even considering going back to ask them to teach him more- but he was still very glad to be done with his part of the agreement.

--

Sir Myles sat in front of his fire, thinking of excuses to go to town the next day. He was anxious to see his old student again; it _had_ been six years since he had helped him- her- out of desert fief. Alan had just told him that he would see him again some day- then rode away from the setting sun.

Finally he decided that he would go look at the 'Raven's Armor' the next day, and climbed into his bed. Before he drifted off into nothing-ness, he had one last thought:

_'Tomorrow is going to be very interesting, indeed…' _

A/N- There you go, people! There's your pairing for you. The more reviews I get over the weekend the longer the next chappy will be! So- please review!


	7. Getting Help

Disclaimer: Drat

Disclaimer: Drat! Still not mine…

A/N- So, some of you have been about "Mistress Cooper"- I went back and fixed some things in that chappy, including that. By the way, thanks again to Kannibal Klehmenteen for helping me with my grammar! Oh-any who- I'll try to make it so that you aren't confused after this chapter, 'k? Now- this story is dying to come and meet you…

Chapter 6: Getting Help

Raoul burst through the doors of the Dancing Dove, and looked wildly around- like a dog in the middle of a rabbit field, who doesn't know which animal to chase first- before spotting his prey (heheheh!). He pushed his way through the crowd until he got to the table where a man and a woman were laughing loudly over the din. He couldn't see the woman's face, as she was sitting with her back to him- but he did take in the fact that she was short and had fire red hair.

"So George, I have two questions for you: when were you going to tell us we were allowed in here again, and who is this lady who has the misfortune of sitting with you tonight?" Raoul pulled up a chair in-between the two sitting, and joined them, glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye- he didn't get that much of a view though, as her head was turned the other direction. He turned his gaze back to the thief as he heard a soft chuckle.

"Raoul- you and Gary could have come 'ere anytime you liked, t'is just the Prince that I don't want in 'ere." George's eyes were alight with joy as he said that. Raoul's mouth dropped open as he started to piece together what the King of the Thieves had said.

"You- Jon- could've-but- he-_what?_" This time, it was the girl- who had turned back around in the middle of his mindless speech- who answered his question.

"Raoul, George told the Prince that he wasn't to step one foot in here- it just so happens that the Prince told you that, too. So you thought you weren't allowed in here, when really we would have liked the company." Before Raoul could even begin to turn his head, George was speaking again.

"And this wonderful little lady is my very own- since last week- Mistress Alanna Copper- the _Lioness!_" George brandished his arms exaggeratedly at the woman- who waved happily at him from beside him. Raoul nodded and began to ask another question, when what George had said sunk into his skull.

"Alanna! As in former Page Alan of Trebond, Alanna?" Raoul turned his head toward the girl sitting next to him, and found himself staring into bright purple eyes. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of their sockets as he found himself looking at his long lost friend.

"Hello, Goldenlake." Alanna's voice had laughter sown into it as she addressed her baffled friend. His face was that of a toddler's, looking at a surprise baby sister. His hair was dipping in front of his eyes, which would normally hide them from view, but they had grown so much due to shock, that you could see them perfectly. With out replying, he pulled her into a tight hug and didn't let go until George had said, "She's turning blue, Raoul," which she was.

"Now- what in the Goddess name are you doing here, and- come to think of it- where have you been, these last six years?" It was as if, with all the formalities done, Raoul, wasn't going to waste anytime getting on Alanna's back for leaving without saying good-bye. Alanna just cocked an eyebrow at him, as if to say, 'look who your talking to mister', before leaning in and answering his question.

"_I'm_ here because the Prince can't see what's been in front of his nose since the beginning, and I promised George to be here by Sunday. Now- for your other question, I've been here, and a little bit of everywhere else. Now- how's life been for you, Raoul?" Raoul blinked in confusion, taking in all the information that Alanna had just told him.

"What can't Jon see? Have you really been right here under our noses all this time? Life's been pretty good, except for the fact that one of the best pages went missing. When did you marry George?" Raoul answered all of her questions with another question, and asked some new ones himself.

"The fact that his cousin is trying to kill him. Most of the time. Not my fault I had to leave. Last week" And so it began, him asking questions, her answering them calmly, and George just watching them in amusement.

It wasn't until the first bell rang, that Raoul looked up, and groaned in distress. He stood, stiffly at first, pulled Alanna into another hug, shook hands with George, and made his way to the door- grumbling about silly princes, and morning councils.

--

Sir Myles made his way through the crowds of Corus, setting his path toward the 'Dancing Dove' which he had not been to for many a year. He wore a light red tunic, and dark britches, which helped him blend into the crowd- just what he wanted today. He opened the door, allowing light to flood into the room as water, blinding him for just seconds, before he walked into the dark room. Two people sat in the middle of the room, leaning calmly against their chairs, turned toward the door; waiting for him to arrive.

"George, Alan, how are you?" Myles' question seemed to have shocked the two; he was acting as if he had just seen them yesterday, instead of six years ago. They looked at each other, before turning back to Sir Myles.

"We're fine, Myles. But, aren't you going to ask us any questions?" Alanna had a hurt look on her face- she was clearly expecting a different reaction from her favored teacher. George- seeing her expression- put an arm around her shoulder- providing the only comfort he could.

"Alanna- you had a good reason for fleeing when you did; if you hadn't fled, I would have questioned your sanity. As for where you've been- I'm sure you thought of somewhere clever like Trebond or Corus. Though, you probably went everywhere at least once, you never were one to sit still, were you?" Myles smiled softly at the woman sitting across from him, and turned to the man sitting next to her.

"George, how are you- keeping your bride sane, I hope- you know, insanity runs in her family." At first, George looked at him in astonishment, before throwing his head back and laughing as Myles finished his sentence.

"You're right, Myles, insanity runs in her family- how else could a lovely noble lady marry a man like mi'self. But- how did ya' know 'bout us marrying- it only happened last week!" Myles chuckled happily at George's words, before answering his question.

"First- I read your note to His Highness, and then I heard Raoul mumbling about- 'her getting herself married without even inviting me'. It wasn't that hard to piece together, Your Majesty." Both men smiled at each other before turning to the silent woman sitting with them.

"Still as quiet as ever, 'eh- Page Alan?" Alanna made an angry swipe for George's head- but was smiling as she turned back to her old mentor.

"Myles- we have an important job we'd like to ask you to do." The man leaned forward on his elbow- head resting on his joined hands, looking interested.

"Oh- and what would that be?"

The married couple exchanged glances before George started to speak.

"Well…"

A/N- So- there you have it. A little later then I had hoped and not as long(but still longer then usual), but still on Monday. It has come to my attention- and that of my reviewers- that I am in desperate need of a Beta, but I am new here, and have no idea what so ever on how to get one- so if one of you lovely people who review- or is on the Alert List- could help me, I would almost be willing to get down on my hands and knees and bow to you, repeatedly. Almost. Please keep reviewing- I know that at least 22 people know when I update- so I would really, _really_, like to get 11 reviews for this chappy. I hope you like this chappy, thank you to all you reviewers- you know who you are! 'Til next time…


	8. The Messenger

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: The Messenger

Disclaimer: still not mine.

_Previously:_

"_Well…"_

ON WITH THE STORY

"Myles, you say you read my note to the Prince, correct?"

"Yes," Myles looked at the two thieves in front of him, and began to guess what they needed him to do.

"Well- I need to get some one into the castle without anybody knowing he's there," Alanna stared intently at her ageing friend, before continuing.

"Can you hide him when he comes to you?"

Myles was silent for a moment, thinking of how he would do what they asked of him. He looked at each of them in turn, examining their anxious faces. Finally, he slowly nodded his head.

"I'll do it. Is there anything else you want to ask? I need to get back to the palace before I'm missed."

George and Alanna exchanged one look before George turned back to Myles.

"Keep an eye on our neighborhood evil Duke. He's up to something that means no good for any one..." "And for everyone," Alanna joined in. "Oh-when my messenger comes, he'll show you this coin," she held up a silver coin, that hung from a leather thong.

Myles quirked an eyebrow, nodded and headed for the door.

"When'll ya send 'im, 'Lanna?" George leaned back in his chair to look at his wife. She smiled slightly, clearly worried about what was happening, then made to stand up. George grabbed her wrist, quick as a fox and pulled her down on to the table.

"He'll be fine, don't worry 'bout it. Prince'll be to stunned at first then to confused to think about it. Now- when'll ya send 'im?" George gave her a crooked smile, clearly trying to make her happy again. Alanna smiled for a moment before it slipped off her face, as though rain drops had wiped it away.

"Mother! Why does he have to be so difficult and_ blind_! If he wasn't so thick-headed, Roger would be exiled, or dead, but he's so dim he can't see that his mother was enchanted to be sick..."

"'Lanna, yes Jon is dim, but Roger is smart enough to cast one of his silly little spells to make everybody love 'im, right?" As much as Alanna didn't want to admit he was right- which was as much as a kid would beg for sweets- he was. She nodded, got up and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Oh- I'll ask him go tomorrow, there's a ball, so he can use all of his 'dramatic flare'. You should get ready for tonight, your people should be getting back here within the hour," and with that she walked up the stairs, thumping heavily on each step, before she disappeared.

The next day was a hectic mess. When Alanna told the messenger to be ready that night, he had asked for an escort to make his appearance more dramatic. When Alanna had asked who he wanted, he made Alanna go speechless for just a moment; her mouth dropped down onto her chest, then punched him hard in the arm.

"Fine, I'll go tell her she is invited to the ball tonight, but she had better get back her in one piece, got it? George would take both our ears if something happened to her- well not _my_ ear, but definitely yours. Now go get ready. I will not have my messenger look bad."

"Come on, 'Lanna, why do you care what he thinks, he's a pig!"

" Because I want him to see what his mistake did- how it backed his kingdom in a corner," Alanna stood up, and said, " Please- just put on our crest and then I don't really care, but- the more wealthy you look, the more dramatic your opening will be. The ball starts at the sixth bell, be there by the half bell. Good- bye, my messenger."

Alanna hurried through the busy market place, ignoring the cries of children and the pushing of the crowd- it was market day, so it was more crowded then a chicken coop full of hunting dogs, but she plowed her way swiftly to her destination. When she reached it, she knocked politely before letting herself in. She found her self in dainty kitchen, with a circular table in the middle. The whole room seemed to be centered around this table, like it was the show piece, the mother cat that had kittens trying to be close to her. The table was piled high with clutter- but it was clearly organized in a beautiful way that only the organizer could disturb without ruining the whole thing.

Alanna made her way towards the table and began to pick at one of the piles of papers, when a soft, loving voice made her twirl around.

"Hello, 'Lanna. What are you doing here today? It was my thought that you had just gotten back from one of your adventures, shouldn't you be with that husband of yours before you take off again?" The lady swept across the room and gave her a hug that could break even the strongest man's back.

"Hello to you, Eleni( I think that's her name but I'm not sure…). I'm not going on any adventures for a while, there's too much to do here- with court being as corrupt and blind as it is. I'm finally going to put the Prince in his place, so I'm here to ask you if you would like to attend a ball tonight, with my messenger to the crown? My messenger said it would add more flare and shock to his opening. And- I was hoping for some of your special tea? I could really use it right now," Alanna said, sitting on one of the wooden counters.

"I have no problem going to the ball tonight, and the pot is already over the fire." And with that, the conversation turned to lighter subjects, such as rumors and the rising price of good weapons.

The messenger hurried down the dark street, going to pick up his escort, who he had promised to get to the palace by just before the sixth half bell (6:30). If he were to get there at the right time- when they would be the last couple presented- he would have to be walking with her by ten minutes before the half bell. Finally he reached her small, cupcake sized house, knocked, and waited slightly impatient. When she opened the door, he greeted her by bowing, kissing her hand, and mumbling a quick, "My Lady." Then he began to drag her down the street, hurrying to get there on time.

When they got to the palace, Sir Myles let them in- after Thom had shown him the coin- and lead them through a series of dark passageways until they got to the antechamber that lead to the ball room.They had just enough time to straighten there outfits and hand the announcer (what were they called? I can't remember) the slip of paper that stated their names and titles. Then, they stepped onto the top of the grand staircase, and waited for the voice to signal their descent.

"Presenting Lord Thom of Trebond, escorting his mother-in-law, Mistress Cooper," the announcer wasn't the only one to gasp at what he had read. In fact, it caused quite a stir in the crowd: ladies whispered into each other's ears- wondering who the pretty older lady was, lords turned to face each other with scowls painted on their faces- they had been very against the idea of the lady page and her brother, knights leaned forward to see if it was really the him- the brother of the red headed page, but the most pronounced person was the King, who promptly turned white, fell out of his throne, and stared in either shock or horror at the stairs, where the final guests were just reaching the bottom.

The pair of them slowly made their way across the floor to the magnificent throne which had previously held the king. Half way to their destination, a yell rang through the hall.

"Thom! How do you do? I am Raoul, and this is Gary- we were your sister's best friends, we were. So tell me, how is she? I here she recently got married, though it wasn't that hard to see- if you new she was a girl-" Raoul was cut off as Gary pushed him aside, taking the lead. Raoul looked disgruntled at this act, but soon settled for just glaring at his close friend.

"Hello, my Lady. You must be 'Lanna's dear mother-in-law, which she has told us so much about in the last week. You must forgive my friend for ignoring your pretty face, but he isn't the sharpest sword in the armory- if you know what I mean," Gary bent as kiss her hand, as she laughed- like a mother watching her children do something silly- loud and joyful.

"My daughter is very boastful- I am not a quarter of what she must've said. But thank you for believing her, Sir Gary." Eleni curtsied before turning back to Thom.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but we must talk to his Highness right away. We have a very important message to deliver. We will be seeing you later." Thom offered his arm to Eleni, and proceeded to walk to his royal Highness. When they got there Thom bowed mockingly at the King, who had regained his seat, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Prince- how charming to meet you. But this isn't about my meeting you; I have a message for you. My darling sister forced me here- even made me wear this stupid family crest- to give you a message. I plan to deliver it, speak to 'Lanna's friends, and be on my way. So," Thom reached into his inside pocket, and took out a folded piece of paper, "here it is."

A/N-I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, life got in the way- then I had writers block. I hope the next chapter comes out quicker then this one, but I can't promise anything.

I have a new beta-Kannibal Klehmenteen. This chapter isn't beta but the next will be. Reviews make me guilty for not updating, which makes me update faster, so please review! Once again I'm sorry for the wait-

One-of-a-kind-copycat


End file.
